The present invention relates to a spreader control system for a vhicle for controlling the spreading of a product from the vehicle. The control in accordance with the present invention is preferably used with a truck that spreads salt, sand or other chemicals as the vehicle moves. The vehicle typically includes a hopper having a conveyor for conveying sand, salt or the like to a spreader.
The prior art patents that show spreader apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,784; 3,344,993; 3,395,866; and 3,792,709. Some of these systems are essentially totally hydraulic. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,784 which shows a material spreader operated by a hydraulic motor and also disclosing a ground speed control system that is operated hydraulically. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,933 also shows a system that is at least partially hydraulic showing a hydraulic motor for driving the material discharge means. Other systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,866 employ a separate internal combustion engine that may be used to drive both the conveyor (auger) and the spreader spinner.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader control system and one in particular that does not require hydraulic drives and associated hydraulic controls. Such hydraulic systems often require maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speed control system for a vehicle having a conveyor means wherein the control system is essentially entirely electrically operated and controlled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a spreader control system for a motor vehicle having a conveyor means preferably in the form of a conveyor motor that is powered from an alternator of the like driven from the motor of the vehicle. Moreover, in accordance with the present invention the spinner is operated from an electric spinner or speader motor which is preferably operated under manual control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader control system wherein the control permits ease of operation by the operator of the vehicle to control conveyor motor speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader control system that can be operated either in an automatic or a manual mode of operation. In the manual mode of operation, material or product is discharged in accordance with a value set by the operator. In the automatic mode of operation the discharge of material or products is also a function of the vehicle speed.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a spreader control system for a motor vehicle having a conveyor means which incorporates both a jog feature and a blast feature. The jog operation under manual control momentarily reverses the conveyor motor to loosen compacted material and free conveyor movement. The blast operation also under manual control provides for a temporary increase in conveyor speed for providing momentarily heavy spreading rates.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader control system for a motor vehicle having a conveyor means including a control panel in the driving compartment of the vehicle including a display for conveyor motor speed so that the operator is continuously aware of the conveyor motor speed.